


to become a man

by tigriswolf



Series: favorites [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Jungle Book (1967)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mowgli returned with fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to become a man

**Author's Note:**

> Title: to become a man  
> Fandom: The Jungle Book—Disney's version  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; just for fun.  
> Warnings: spoilers for the movie; I know nothing of the sequel  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 100  
> Point of view: third

Mowgli returned with fire. Bagheera watched him come, grown old and slow with age; the panther did not try to run. He would not get far, and he was tired.

 

The wolves, Mowgli's one-time family, howled for their brother to stop his actions. But the man-cub had become a man—he did not listen. Bagheera wondered if he remembered how to speak any tongue but man's.

 

Baloo screamed for his cub, the boy he had known; Mowgli's spear flew true. The animals ran, flame in their wake.

 

Bagheera knew, as he had known then, that Sher Kahn should have feasted.


End file.
